


What Binds Us [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: fma_fic_contest, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "What Binds Us" by Cinaed."For a moment, she lets herself imagine it."
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	What Binds Us [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sobieru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/gifts), [Cinaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Binds Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/133410) by [Cinaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed). 



Length: 4:15  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/what%20binds%20us.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/what%20binds%20us%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created as a birthday gift for sobieru!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Thanks to Cinaed for having blanket permission! Also used to fill my "poetry" square for podfic_bingo, since it contains excerpts from the poem "For What Binds Us" by Jane Hirschfield.


End file.
